


Revved Up

by chibimono



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Fade to Black, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony likes that new car smell and Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revved Up

The rumble of the engine in the antique Cadillac left no mistake that Tony had arrived. He honked anyway, hoping to show it off to anyone that would come look. Steve was the only one that poked his head in from house.

“That is a beauty,” he smiled, obviously recognizing the model.

Tony turned the engine off and climbed out, patting the door after he shut it. “One of the last few off the assembly line before the War started. Upgraded to be street legal, of course. And,” Tony pulled a little thin package out his pocket. He tore open the plastic wrapping and tossed the air freshener in through the window. “It’s got that new car smell.”

*****

 

Tony wasn’t leaving the lot until he got that Aston Martin. It was the color of Steve’s eyes and Steve looked stunning leaning against it, with his arms crossed over his chest and an ankle cross over the other. He could have been a poster boy, a model in Ray-Bans and Levis and a plain white Hanes tee, selling cars to anyone that would look. And people were certainly looking. But Tony saw that Aston Martin first. And he was taking Steve back to the mansion in it.

*****

 

“Tony, you just bought a Mustang,” Steve frowned at the new vehicle in the garage.

“Mmmhmmm, but this is the new model.”

“The new car smell hasn’t even faded in the other one yet,” Steve said with a sidelong glance at the newer model Ford.

“New car smell means a new toy, Steve. It means I can break the engine in and tear up the countryside. The new car smell is stronger in a new car. That’s why there are new models every year.” Tony opened the door and gestured at Steve. “Smell?”

Steve rolled his eyes but still stepped forward, standing right along side Tony to lean in and take a deep breath-

“Hop in and I’ll show you how I like to play with my toys,” Tony whispered near Steve’s ear, listening to Steve’s breath hitch.

*****

 

If Tony’s hand didn’t need to be on the stick shift, it would be on Steve’s knee. As it was, the shifting, driving, and working clutch all seemed to keep him too occupied to touch Steve. It was really a disappointment; in fact, it kind of seemed to put him off of manual transmissions. If the look on Steve’s face (the blush, the bitten bottom lip, his dark eyes darting over at Tony) was anything to go by, Steve wasn’t too thrilled about it either.

But Tony liked to think outside the box.

“Steve, I seem to be a little busy at the moment. This whole driving thing, you know. So, let’s play a game. I tell you what I’d like to do to you, and you touch yourself for me?”

*****

 

Steve climbed into the backseat of the limo and seemed to be trying not to pout.

“It’s not exactly brand new, but it gets the job done,” Tony said as he settled beside Steve, straightening his suit jacket.

“I... like it better when, um... you drive,” Steve flushed, his eyes not meeting Tony’s.

Tony made a curious sound and eased a little closer against Steve’s side. “Really? Tell me. Why?”

Steve bit his bottom lip, letting it slip between his teeth as he smiled. “I-it’s fast. Maybe not... the smoothest of rides, but... And, uh... It’s just us.”

Tony tried to keep the devilish smirk off his face, but was failing miserably. “That glass between us and the driver is one way for our privacy. And, just because I’m not in the driver’s seat, it doesn’t mean I can’t drive you, Steve.”

The shiver Steve had couldn’t be masked by the convenient bump that shifted the limo.

*****

 

Tony was tinkering with the engine of his Ferrari when he heard the quiet release of the antique Cadillac’s door and shifting of the vehicle’s frame as it took on the weight of a person. The back passenger door was shutting by the time Tony managed to look up. There was only one person that could move so silently through his garage.

Wiping his hands off on a rag, Tony approached the old roadster with a steady swagger. It didn’t seem like anyone was even in the car when he looked at the windows. But as he approached, he could see Steve slouched down, laying across the (for him, cramped) backseat.

Steve smiled, color coming up in his cheeks, as he pulled a thin packet out of his pocket and pulled off the plastic wrap. He looped the hanging string around his finger and twirled the little pine shaped air freshener.

“New car smell?” Tony smirked, watching as Steve bit his bottom lip.

“I want to play a game,” Steve whispered, voice raspy with arousal. “We don’t have to go anywhere... But... sit in the driver’s seat and, um... give me directions on where my hands should go.”

Tony liked the way he got to play with his toys.


End file.
